Mercury Dragon
by Sailor GaOn Donut
Summary: Draco has a nightmare... one that has been repeated many times and gains memories of a past life. He will go to the past and revive Princess Serenity with an ancient and forbidden spell. everything that happens now will change the Wizarding world forever.
1. Chapter 1

Title : Mercury Dragon

Act: 1

Act 1 title: The Memories

CHAPTER ONE: Memories Return

Quote: Memories are eternal things. Amnesia is simply a lock... which needs a key. Anonymous

It was the nightmare… that repeated each night. It was full of death, betrayal, cryptic words and sadness. There was blood all over the ground. He was holding a bloody sword. He stood over the dead body of a soldier...

Then, it happened.

"No. No… please…" The girl wept.

"Please don't leave me alone... please..."

That feminine voice came again. It was a familiar voice.

Draco stared.

He stared as a girl… knelt, crying. By some strange instinct, He knew that she was a princess. She had a prince's dead body in her arms. The prince's hair was black. His eyes were open, blue and vacant. Then, he muttered something and he closed his eyes.

Draco gulped. He knew one thing. That girl's prince was dead.

"No… This… can't be… Please! Wake up. Please…Endymion...No. Don't... don't do this to me! You can't die...Please! Wake up! Oh no! Wake up!please... This... this can't be happening!" The girl whispered.

She had blonde hair, done into two buns and two ponytails. pearls were in her hair. She wore a pearl bracelet. She had blue eyes, so sad... so pained and full of extreme grief. He gasped silently. He was helpless. Then, he watched as the blonde killed herself. It was horrifying. She stabbed herself and blood splattered onto the cold marble ground. It also stained the girl's dress as she succumbed to death. He could feel that he was running toward her.

Then, the scene changed.

He was on a hill, in his body, yet not. He viewed the same blonde princess who had killed herself. She was alive and further away, with the company of four girls, dressed in orange, red, green and blue. As he saw this, a blue dragon was speaking to him. Strangely, he was not surprised that it spoke to him. He looked at it and listened. "You are the dragon, the keeper of the gate. When the souls are forsaken, you must revive the old ways, the message of love and justice. You must keep to the motto of wisdom and water. You must awaken…"

Then, one of the four girls ran towards him. Who was she? After two seconds, the name came to him. She was Sailor Mercury.

"Brother!" She was yelling.

He felt overwhelmed. He had a few flashes of memory running in his head now. It whirled... Princess Serenity, Endymion, Sailor Pluto, Saturn, Mars, Venus Zoisite, Kunzite, Nephrite, Jadeite, four amazon warriors, Sailor Mercury and other names and faces. He also saw a lot of soldiers, and maids and villagers... and a flash of blood...

There was a cruel and cold voice. It was eerie.

"The White Moon will fall, be reborn and suffer… then, she will gain power to either rule or destroy…"

He gulped. It all sent a chill down his spine. It gave Draco a sense of foreboding. Then, it all faded as Sailor Mercury ran up to him. He stared at her. Then, he heard blood splattering and a scream. She looked grimly at him.

"What is it sister?" He heard himself speak.

"The war has begun. The end is beginning. The Silver Millennium, the age of the planets is ending. My life will end soon."

"What? What can I do?" He heard himself exclaim and ask.

"Hermes! Save the future! Make the sacrifice and bring forth the new era! Be the messenger and be strong! Remember the rite! Remember to make a sacrifice! Remember your beloved Earth!"

She spoke and was impaled by a guy with dirty blonde hair, done up in a ponytail and he wore a general-like suit.

"No! Zoisite? How can you do this? She's your lover! I will not let you kill her! Mercury Icicle Spear!" He created an icy spear, which looked like an icicle and soared over the general...

But as it did so, He...Hermes, was stabbed.

He heard a girl scream. He saw red hair and a green and blue uniform.

"No! Hermes! Earth Tectonic shock!"

He heard a masculine scream and a girl… Sailor Sun, he thought…

"Hermes! Live! Please... come back... no...no...No!"

As she screamed, a vision of blood came again and he tasted despair blood and death. As his world darkened, she was heard screaming in misery...

In the dungeons of Hogwarts, a thirteen year old Draco Malfoy was wide awoke with a gasp. It was nearly the end of the year and he wanted to relax. But that... his dream was so vivid. It was like living. it was as real as life. He sat up and pondered his dream...

"What was that all about? A nightmare... or a strange memory?"

Draco whispered, as he took a cotton handkerchief and wiped his sweaty forehead. He sighed. He got off his bed. He recalled one of his memories… of an old magical spell…

He had learnt this from his parents. This spell was used to summon a person from any time, any place. However, there was a cost. The cost was that time could be warped or the person casting the spell could have uncontrollable powers.

To draco, the costs were outweighed by the benefits. He had to know if his dream was real."This… is the only way…" He muttered and looked around the room to see if anyone was awake.

Luckily for him, nobody , to his eyes, everyone looked like they were lost in sleep.

This was forbidden magic. Not dark, not white... but forbidden...

Draco then focused his power and muttered.

"Alright… This is my chance. Ego voco Pluto, domina nauta miles vicis…"

A faint dark grey glow emanated from his wand. Then, it faded and she appeared. But it was not her physical body. It was... a duplicate version of her. She stood in front of him with crimson eyes of sadness and mystery. Her green hair was long and smooth. There was a bun on her head. She was Sailor Pluto Draco could sense that she had not left her post. This... what he was seeing, it was a complicated illusion.

Draco blinked in shock. She did exist!

"Ah… Prince Hermes…" She spoke calmly and in a unearthly tone.

"This has to be a dream…" Draco mumbled.

He was in slight denial. He knew that it was real, but his mind was still thinking it was all a dream.

"No, this is no dream, Prince Hermes of Mercury. You can find out by viewing the past…"

"Would it like… viewing a penseive?" Draco asked.

Sailor Pluto shook her head.

"No… it is deeper than that… the past is."

Draco suddenly understood. Sailor Pluto was going to break a taboo... or was she?

"Time travel…" He whispered. It was the answer to his mental question, he knew it.

Sailor Pluto nodded.

"Yes, but there are two rules. No interference and no killing."

Draco nodded. No, she had kept the taboo safe but slightly broken. He would only be a silent witness. He did not want to create a paradox. When he was a child, he was told many stories. He could recall one now…

His father had told him of a story in which a wizard doomed himself because his younger counterpart killed himself…

No, he would not interfere or kill…

"So, there is only one way to find out? Is this the only way?"

The mysterious Sailor soldier nodded and spoke "Yes."

"I see. I will… go." Draco spoke slowly.

Sailor Pluto then murmured…

"Dark Dome open."

Draco knew that the illusion was not saying those words. He knew that the real one was saying those three words.

Two beautifully ornate doors appeared.

Draco stepped in. Sailor Pluto stepped in next. Then, the doors were closed. Unknown to him, a Slytherin was awake. That Slytherin was Blaise Zabini. Blaise stared wide-eyed in disbelief and awe as the doors disappeared from sight.

"Bloody hell... what the?Draco? " Blaise mumbled and pondered. He stared at where the doors had been.

What was Draco doing?

Blaise got out of bed and wondered. Then, he gulped.

What if Draco was doing something stupid? Blaise sighed .What was he supposed to do now?

Should he tell someone or be silent?

Author Notes

The use of a cloth handkerchief is occasionally considered old-fashioned or unhygienic, or both, in some parts of the world, mainly due to the popularization of disposable paper handkerchiefs and the fact that they are stored in a pocket or a purse after being used. However, they are a potentially more environment-conscious choice, as cloth handkerchiefs are reusable. ( info from Wikipedia)

But I guess the Malfoy family would use them, as they are a Wizarding, pureblood family that is old, noble and has traditions that come from olden days. So hence... the inclusion of a handkerchief.

Extra note: Blaise is sometimes a female in other Harry potter fan fictions, but according to the books and J.K.R, he is male. So, there.

Latin

Ego voco Pluto, domina nauta miles vicis!=I call Pluto, lady sailor soldier of time!

I used latin, because most, if not all of the spells in Harry Potter, are based on that language.

Regarding Powers:

_Dark Dome Close_ was an attack in the manga. Sailor Pluto closed the Space-Time Door from a distance, using the Garnet Rod.

Dark Dome open does the opposite of that. It opens the Space- Time Door.

there are three taboos that Sailor Pluto can't break in the manga... first is time travel, leaving her post and stopping time.

Here, she has to break the first one for the sake of this plot. She will be punished... but... how, I am unsure yet.

Important: This is based on Sailor Moon manga and the Harry Potter Books.


	2. Chapter 2

Title : Mercury Dragon

Act: 1

Act 1 title: The Memories

CHAPTER TWO: Witnessing An Old Age ( part 1 of 2)

Quote: Learn from history and accept that you are who you are because of it. Anonymous

Upon entering the doors, Draco noticed nothing but an endless mist. Sailor Pluto, who was behind him, placed her right hand on his shoulder. Even though she was a mere magical copy of the original Sailor Pluto, Draco felt a tingle when she touched him. He should have been surprised by how silently she did it. However, he was not. He turned around and looked at her with slight awe, curiosity and wariness.

"This place is…" He muttered.

"It is a place between eras and worlds. It is a dimension of time and space…" Sailor Pluto spoke calmly.

"I see…" Draco muttered and she led him to a door, which was not in the mist earlier.

She whispered something and the door opened. She motioned for him to step through. He did so. Then, she vanished and a familiar figure stepped forward. She was Sailor Pluto. The real one.

A memory hit him…

"Sailor Pluto is a solitary soldier, the loneliest in this solar system… she has to watch over time, my son… my dear Hermes…"

It was a vague memory. It was one, which consisted of a female voice. He was sure he had heard that voice before. But… when… he could not recall.

"Welcome Hermes." Sailor Pluto spoke.

Draco was too perplexed and nodded to show that he had listened to her greeting.

" We will witness the past by going into it. But first… disguise yourself with this."

Sailor Pluto waved a hand and his nightclothes changed. They were turned into blue and white –hued archaic, yet beautiful and regal clothes.

She then handed him a bottle of Polyjuice.

"Is this polyjuice?" Draco asked, as he stared at the foul-looking liquid.

Sailor Pluto nodded.

"How… how did you obtain it?" Draco asked.

"I know Severus Snape well, Hermes…" Sailor Pluto spoke calmly.

Draco's eyes went wide. He exclaimed….

" How… how can you know him? You can't leave the space-time dimension alone and unprotected!"

Sailor Pluto did not look upset at his accusation. She smiled and spoke.

"Don't ask. I am permitted to keep some secrets…"

Draco sighed and nodded.

He drank the potion quickly, not wanting to taste it. He did not want to throw up.

After he took it, a mirror suddenly appeared in front of him.

Draco was mystified but looked at his reflection. He looked very mundane. He had become taller by two inches and he had long brown hair and brown eyes.

Draco then quickly realized something and asked her…

" Will anyone recognize me if I continue to be in this time… era, Pluto?"

Sailor Pluto pondered for a moment, and spoke.

"Note two things. No, this potion has been imbued with some of my power. So, it will last longer than normal. It will wear off after a month. Also…you must not interfere with time…" Sailor Pluto spoke gently.

He then smiled and gave Sailor Pluto back the empty bottle.

"I understand. I won't interfere." Draco spoke.

Sailor Pluto took the bottle and vanished it with a gentle wave of her hand. To where, he did not know.

Then she spoke three words… "Silver door, open!"

Then, some of the mists faded away to reveal an open door that led to a dark corridor.

"Is it safe?" Draco asked. The dark corridor sent a chill down his spine.

"It is, Hermes. Now, follow me."

Then, the illusionary Sailor Pluto appeared again and the real Sailor Pluto vanished into the mists. Draco nodded and walked with her. He followed her to a balcony. She asked him to look down. Below them was a huge room. He noticed the prince who had died repeatedly in his dreams was talking to the princess who had killed herself…

What were their names again? His memory failed to recall. But… he knew that they were important. Then, he noticed… seven familiar faces. One of the faces he recognized was his own. The other faces he noticed were not ones from his dream… they were of people who he knew from his era at Hogwarts.

One looked like Harry Potter but with regal clothes. He had a very, very grim and sad look on his face. Another looked like Ginny Weasley but with regal clothes. The sight of her made his heart thud slightly, but Draco ignored it.

Another person who was familiar was Neville Longbottom (who was holding a strange white sword with a crescent moon on it) and yet another was Theodore Nott (with a soldier-like uniform and medals) and the last was shockingly familiar… Albus Dumbledore, with a crown on his head, along with the same Crescent moon symbol Neville had...

There were two other faces, but they were not recognisable. Even so, they seemed familiar.

The sight of all those faces baffled him.

"Aren't those people at Hogwarts?" He muttered quietly, questioningly.

Sailor Pluto smiled.

"They are and they are not."

Draco frowned. That was cryptic.

Sailor Pluto then frowned as she heard a familiar feminine voice.

"Sailor Pluto? What are you doing out of your role and position? Who is that person with you?"

Draco turned around, as did the illusionary Sailor Pluto.

"That woman is familiar…" He muttered.

He had a flash of memory. The woman was Queen Serenity, mother to Princess Serenity. That meant that the princess who had killed herself was… the Moon princess? He was shocked but did not voice out his thought.

"Your majesty…"

He greeted and bowed as he suddenly recalled his etiquette lessons. It was fortunate for him that some old traditions were useful.

Queen Serenity nodded, acknowledging his presence. She looked at Sailor Pluto sternly.

"Well, please speak." She spoke calmly and waited for a reply.

Sailor Pluto bowed and spoke in somber tones.

"I have to confess. The true me is still in my role and position as the guardian of space and time in the Milky Way."

Draco blinked.

"Milky Way?" He whispered. That name sounded familiar…

"I am here because I need to show this man his past, your majesty. He is a reincarnated royal of one of the planets of the Silver Millennium alliance. Please let me break this taboo once. I will accept any punishment you give me, but allow me to save the future. He won't interfere. He just needs to recall it all."

Queen Serenity thought over Sailor Pluto's words.

She then spoke.

"I see. I will allow it but ensure he does not interfere with time. In addition, please note that I will allow this taboo to be broken only this once, Pluto. After his time is up, you will be punished."

Then, she walked off.

Draco felt a cold chill in the air.

"She is going to punish you?"

Sailor Pluto nodded.

Draco felt a tinge of guilt. He stammered.

"I… I apologize. Perhaps... I shouldn't have summoned you at all…"

Sailor Pluto sighed.

"It is not your fault Hermes. It is my duty to break a taboo if it means saving the future. My punishment is a temporary sacrifice, which will open the way to a limitless future."

Draco heard her words and gulped.

" You broke a taboo for your duty. Is it worth it?" He asked.

Author Notes

Notes:

Queen Serenity has noticed Sailor Pluto has broken one of the taboos. As to how Sailor Pluto will be punished later... I will figure out a punishment. But she will not get away with breaking an important law/taboo.

The hand-waving thing Sailor Pluto does in the Time-Space continuum area, is only limited to that area.

More notes:

Milky Way is mentioned in the past, But Draco's past memories are fragmented, and thus he had to use this way to recover all his memories.

Also: Milky way is known in his present, mostly by purebloods,halfbloods, muggles or the children of muggleborns.( Like Hello, Astronomy is taught in Hogwarts!) Also,planets are known due to science.

How Sailor Pluto knows Severus will be revealed in time…


	3. Chapter 3

Title : Mercury Dragon

Act: 1

Act 1 title: The Memories

CHAPTER TWO: Witnessing An Old Age ( part 2 of 2)

Quote: Learn from history and accept that you are who you are because of it.

Anonymous

Sailor Pluto looked at him with stern and compassionate eyes.

" Your highness, I see that you worry for me. Please do not worry. I have plans. For the fulfilment of those plans, my punishment is worth it. Your worry is unfounded, Prince Hermes. All I do is worth it, as long as it is for the White Moon family and the future."

Draco nodded.

Sailor Pluto then gave him a vial of memories, which he quietly witnessed.

The memories he saw were those of the person he had become. Indeed, it was true. Sailor Pluto was right, the man who he was masquerading as had a similar a strange coincidence...

Sailor Pluto spoke to him.

"In this era, your name will be that of a minor lord, Agnitio Niteo. You will masquerade as one who is a scholar of magical arcane arts. You will be here for two weeks. Then, you will leave with me. You can not stay in the past. when you leave, I will give you the antidote to my enhanced polyjuice potion."

Draco nodded. "Yes, I understand. My past life must never know of myself… his future self. However, if I am masquerading as Agnitio, then...where is he…in the first place?"

Sailor Pluto smiled softly and continued…

"His whereabouts are of no concern to you. He is far away in this era. His life is similar to your present life, but please note that some facts of your life need to be twisted. So, lie.. Do so wisely. Moreover, please note: Your presence in this time in the Silver Millennium is only to be used to witness the life of your past self. You will agree to use this knowledge to do noble deeds. For the White Moon family, do you swear to uphold the values of love and justice?

Draco nodded and spoke. "I understand. I will do as you say, I swear upon the White Moon family, blood and the cosmic alliance."

Draco blinked. What did he just say to Sailor Pluto?Those words were not of wisdom but of instinct. He pondered. He still did not believe this was happening. He also could not believe that he had said something about time and space earlier. Perhaps this was real... or... a vivid dream. But at least, he seemed to know what to say. Draco let out a breath of relief. Sailor Pluto smiled softly. Then, she took him to a nearby staircase, which was near the balcony. He walked down with her.

After going down, he noticed that wonderful realistic paintings, Various talking portraits, windows, tapestries, and objects all lined the walls, which had carvings of crescent moons, planetary symbols, stars and crystals on them. one portrait stood out. It was a portrait with seven people in it. Out of the seven, three were familiar. One was the blonde princess from his dreams. The second was the queen. The third was a figure who looked like Albus Dumbledore. The other figures were females of Moon royalty, but with different hairstyles( yet similar, due to buns and ponytails).All of them were smiling and in gowns which were made of the most impeccable materials he had ever seen. It was amazing, but he managed to contain his reaction to seeing such opulence. He was a Malfoy after all.

He noticed that they faced the outside. The doors to the gardens were open and he noted that there was a path leading to a circular marble platform, which had various planetary symbols and a crescent moon on it. He had no idea what it was, but he would find out. He intended to. There were two sentinels, but they allowed Sailor Pluto and Draco passage. At the sight of that, Draco assumed that Sailor Pluto had certain rights to be allowed no limitations over where she wandered in the castle. But then again, he could be wrong. So, he silently followed.

"So… this is the foyer." He stated calmly. Sailor Pluto nodded.

He was led to an ornate door with many planetary symbols and strange carvings (that looked like various transformation items) on it. It had no guards and it gleamed with an unknown power. Draco felt its warmth and was wary.

"This door… It gleams with power…It is... it's strangely familiar." He muttered in a low tone. Sailor Pluto nodded. She motioned to him to stop and be silent. He did so. She then spoke calmly.

"Agnitio… this room leads to the court of the Silver Millennium."

Draco nodded and spoke. "I see." and his nerves sang with anxiety.

He knew that Queen Serenity would be there. He knew his past self was there... or was it his dream self? He knew that people from his recurring nightmare would be there. He steeled himself. He then stared at the doors and wondered about the portrait he had seen.

Sailor Pluto approached the doors.

She rapped on it, gently, with a gloved hand. Then she stood back and Draco knew. They would have to wait in silence for their group to be admitted.

After two tense seconds, a feminine and powerful voice rang out.

"Guests, please state your identities and purpose in being here." It boomed at them.

Draco took a step backwards. Sailor Pluto did not react.

"I am sailor Pluto. I am here to escort a guest to see your majesty." She spoke reverently.

As soon as Sailor Pluto spoke, Draco understood. He had to introduce himself.

"I am a minor lord, Agnitio Niteo. I am a scholar of magical arcane art and I seek to widen my studies, my queen." He spoke deferentially.

"Your presences are acknowledged. You are both permitted to enter." The voice spoke.

Then, the door opened by itself. It opened to reveal a room grander than anything Draco had ever seen. It was a hall, grander than the Great Hall of Hogwarts. It was five times bigger than the Great Hall of Hogwarts. Draco was stunned when he saw how impressively huge the whole hall was. The place was lit up by many glowing white crystals, which were embedded in the ceiling. The walls had murals of various royal White Moon queens, all of whom had the buns and ponytails hairstyle. It was amazing.

However, Draco did not show his emotions outwardly. As he stepped in, he realized that it was really like Hogwarts, except for how the tables were arranged and the lack of banners. It was… strange yet familiar. Draco did not know what he was feeling as he entered the hall. Despite not knowing, he calmly walked down the hallway.

It was full of tables, food, laughter, servants, drinks, joy and people. Draco recognized the people as being nobles, merchants and Royals. He saw those whom he had seen from the balcony above. He hid his real emotions, as he knew that being emotive would ruin things here. He knew them as such, because a part of his brain, his memory… it told him so.

He saw Queen Serenity seated at the main table, which was something like the staff table, except longer, made of marble and more ornate. There were two other tables, each close to the walls. All the nobles, merchants and royals sat at those tables. They started to gossip, in whispers.

"Say, do you recognize that stranger?"

"Who is that young man?"

"He's some noble, I think."

"I thought that a scholar would not come to the moon. Well… apparently I was wrong."

"Isn't that Sailor Pluto?"

"Isn't she supposed to be at her post?"

"Why are they here?"

"He can't be a scholar, he looks too young!"

Those were the whispers he heard as he walked between the two tables, calmly strolling down a white-silver carpet, which had many flowery patterns on it. As soon as he reached the end of the carpet, Sailor Pluto did as well. She motioned to him to stop and bow. Draco did so.

Queen Serenity looked at him with silent, calm and calculating eyes. Then, Queen Serenity and Sailor Pluto's eyes met and Draco knew somehow, that they had communicated silently. Draco looked at Sailor Pluto questioningly. Sailor Pluto nodded to him.

Queen Serenity nodded and spoke. " Sailor Pluto, Sailor Senshi of time and, you are welcome. As for this young gentleman over here, what is your name?"

Draco was confused. Didn't he say who he was earlier? However, he did not show his confusion and reiterated what he had said earlier. " My queen, I am a minor lord, Agnitio Niteo. I am a scholar of magical arcane art and I seek to widen my studies."

Queen Serenity nodded. She spoke. "I see. You are welcome to the court."

Suddenly, a girl in a long and velvety green-blue dress ran towards him and hugged him. He stiffened. The girl looked exactly like Ginny Weasley. "Oh my goodness gracious, you came! You came, my prince! My darling Hermes!"

Draco was confused when she hugged him. He knew that he was Hermes reincarnated, but he should have looked different due to the polyjuice potion. Why was this happening? A drop of sweat rolled down his forehead.

As this was going on, a male voice yelled, "Hey! Stop hugging him, Princess Gaia! Your prince is here!" A boy who looked exactly like him yelled.

Draco felt disturbed upon seeing his exact mirror image, but he hid his unsettled emotions well. He cleared his throat and started to speak.

"Ah, princess Gaia? I think you had me mistaken for Prince Hermes." Draco spoke, feeling strange. His was because he was talking about his past incarnation as if he was another person.

Princess Gaia looked at him and her face reddened. She finally recognized that he did not look like his past self at all and took a deep breath. She spoke hastily.

"I… I sincerely offer my greatest apologies for my untoward advances. I sincerely apologize for my behavior. Have a good day, Scholar Agnitio." A second later, he opened his mouth to speak. However, before he could reply to her apology, She then ran towards her prince. Draco stared at her, feeling confused.

"So…" He muttered.

The past was a complicated and strange thing. Then, he saw a certain blonde princess stand up and walk towards a black-haired prince. They died in his dreams. His mind started to become full of visions, which were full of anguished crying, blood and death. It erupted in his head again as he thought about how Sailor Mercury had been killed. He winced but shook it off by shaking her head. It was an oddity but nobody in the hall noticed. Only Sailor Mercury noticed his pain.

"Lord Agnitio Niteo, do you need any remedies? I noticed that you were in pain." Sailor Mercury was dressed in blue and had a vial of purple liquid in her hand.

Author's notes:

There will be pairings and if there are pairings you don't like… So, the choice is this: keep reading or read another fan fiction with pairings that you like.

Do not threaten or insult me.

I am also aware that my fan fiction can be dry and boring at first, but bear with me.

Also: I know I have people following this, but there are no reviews. I would like a review. Please?

Latin

agnitio : _recognition, knowledge._

niteo : _to shine, glitter, be bright, glow, be sleek, flourish._

_Hints of next chapter:_

_He did not understand. Why would they seal the senshi of Saturn away? It was no wonder Hades looked jaded._

_"You betrayed us!"_

_"The people of Earth are planning treason!"_

_"Don't go to Earth anymore!"_


	4. Chapter 4

Title: Mercury Dragon

Act: 1

Act 1 title: The Memories

Chapter Three: Past Events and Goodbye (part 1 of 2)

Alternate chapter title: Silence

Quote:

"War is what happens when language fails."  
Margaret Atwood

_Draco declined Mercury's offer of help. He knew somehow, subconsciously… that what he had was something she could not treat. Subconsciously, he knew that it would go away with time, when he had recalled all of his past life as being her past brother. The memories that he currently had were making it hard for him to face her. So, he chose a most convenient tactic: evasion._

_He then walked away from her and walked toward Sailor Pluto. "Pluto, please show me to my room. Can you get someone to guide me around the palace? Please?" He spoke. Sailor Pluto nodded, knowing that he felt out-of-place in this time, the past era. "You will learn things from the time you spend here…" She spoke as she led him to the room that he had been assigned. Silently, Draco wondered about that. What was he supposed to learn?_

_2 days later, an important meeting was held at night. It was a meeting so important, even visitors of the moon had to attend. This meeting was held in a different place in the palace. It was a huge room in the palace. It seemed to be a room that was a piano room. Princess Serenity was sitting in a corner and looking dejectedly at the floor. Neville was besides her, fisting his hands in what seemed to be a silent rage. Serenity had a hand over her forehead and she was sobbing silent tears of anguish. The prince who had died repeatedly in his dreams was next to her, silently consoling her. _

_The sailor senshi of Mars, Venus, Jupiter and Mercury surrounded her. Next to Sailor Mercury, The past Ginny stood with his past self. Both of them looked serious as well. An atmosphere of sadness seemed to be surrounding them. The past Theodore Nott stared at the girls with a silent, serious face. The two other unidentified past people were also looking upset. "It has to be done…" Mars spoke somberly. Venus sighed. Jupiter and Mercury both looked resigned._

_Sailor Pluto stood to one side holding her time key. On the top was a rune of sealing. She was with two other sailors. One was in an outfit of sea green and navy blue and seemed very elegant and lonely. She held a mirror, which held the rune that spoke of sealing. The other was in a navy blue and yellow sailor outfit and seemed aloof. She held a sword… dagger thing, which also held a rune of sealing. They seemed to be illusions, like Pluto, who was using a fake body to access the world outside her normal dimension of space and time. Draco wondered who they were. His memories or dreams, well whatever they were, these two were not shown in those visions._

_The person who looked like Harry Potter stood in a corner, looking somber and cold. There was a pale girl who had bright purple eyes and short black hair. She was in a purple and brown sailor suit. She was kneeling on the ground, holding a weapon. She was bound to the floor by a magical white light, which acted like a rope. She seemed sad. She looked at the person who looked like Harry Potter. She was… the sailor of Saturn. Draco's eyes widened but he did not step forward or do anything else. Draco wondered who he was and who she was. Was she someone who had committed a great sin? However, she wore a sailor suit. Sailor soldiers could not be horrible people, could they? He struggled to comprehend why she had to kneel…_

_"People of the Milky way. People of the galaxy, hear me! I have called all of you here today to bear witness to the sealing of the princess of Saturn." A masculine voice boomed out, in a genial and concerned tone. The past Albus Dumbledore came in with a sad looking and silent Queen Serenity. Draco wondered what his name was, but did not say a word. He could only stare as the events progressed. He felt tempted to interfere, but he knew that he could not. It could lead to bad things like death, destruction and paradoxes. All he could do was watch._

_ He did not understand one thing though. Why would they seal the senshi of Saturn away? The past Harry finally spoke. "Why must my sister be sealed away? She won't destroy the planet! I promise! Please stop this! " So… Saturn was the past Harry's sister? This was when Draco viewed the scene and tried to analyze it further. He saw that the past Harry was clenching his fists and gazed at the past Albus with utter sadness and rage. Draco could see. The girl who knelt… Sailor Saturn, she wept._

_The past Albus spoke. "It is for the greater good, my boy… the greater good. Hades, she has destruction and silence in her soul and her power is uncontrollable. We must control her to prevent our destruction." Upon hearing that, Draco knew what Harry's past name was… it was: Hades. The past Harry looked up at the past Albus and spoke coldly. "Your greater good is your undoing, milord. King Hyperion, beware!_ The road to hell is paved with good intentions. So_ be careful because silence will fall. One day, it will and you will not be able to halt it. Not even if you are reborn._ Silence will fall on the moon soon and nobody will be able to halt it, not even time."

So, the past Albus was called Hyperion. Draco mentally noted that down. Hyperion glared at Hades."The greater good will triumph in the end!" He yelled at Hades. Hades was silent after Dumb… no, Hyperion's outburst. Hades then spoke. "Saturn's powers are not evil. Destruction can lead to great things… like rebirth. Silence as well… you will learn it the hard way. Silence will break your Greater good." Then, he walked out, leaving an unnerving silence behind. _ As those words were said, _Draco felt a chill as he heard Hade's cold and unyielding voice. It spoke of doom, death and despair. It seemed to be the culmination of many catastrophes, including the sealing of his sister.

By Merlin and bloody hell, Draco thought. By Merlin,_ It was no wonder that prince Hades looked jaded in his memories. After that, the princess of Saturn sobbed, saying silently three words repetitively. "Don't seal me…" But… somehow… deep in his soul, Draco knew that her entreating words would fall on deaf ears. She would be sealed. Princess Serenity looked like she wanted to stop the procedure but she was being held back by her prince and guardians. "You can't interfere. Please understand. The gods have willed this. This is fate, Princess. She has to be sealed. Her power is too great. She must make a sacrifice of being in an eternal sleep in her planet. So please, don't…" He heard Sailor Venus say._

_ Princess Serenity sighed and looked down. It seemed like all the fight went out of her at those words. Then, the outers held out their items. Sailor Pluto's Garnet Orb detached itself from the Garnet Rod, her weapon. Then, the Garnet Rod vanished and the other two-sailor senshi let go of their items. Sailor Pluto looked despondent for a moment before letting her Garnet Orb go. "Our talismans, our pure hearts, go to the service of the White Moon." The three Outer Sailor Senshi spoke with sad, yet resolute eyes._

_ Then, the three items floated up, in a triangular formation and produced a white orb, which held a chalice. "The holy Grail…" The three Outer sailor senshi intoned. Then King Hyperion took hold of the Grail and drank its liquid energy… it's power. Then, he spoke. His voice was full of command, authority and finality._

_"Princess Saturn… your powers of Silence and Destruction shall be sealed, for eternity, until or unless we need you to end this era. Now Sleep! Persephone, Sigilla_ secubo! Discrimen Outer Talismans accitus!"Hyperion yelled. He then held an orb of silvery-hued power. He let it go. It then floated above Persephone who writhed and tried to escape. But her efforts were all in vain. The orb became more powerful with each attempt she made to get out of the orb.

Then, it happened. Three magical energies flooded the circle, which Persephone was in. The energies came from the three Outer Sailor Senshi. Then, Persephone screamed out one word. "No!" She thrashed and tried to reach out for help. Her forehead had a flickering symbol of Saturn on it. She screamed again and she was forced into a magical sleep. She was curled into a fetal pose and floated into the air. Then, she vanished.

Then, the three floating talismans returned to the three outer sailor senshi. Princess Serenity could not stand it anymore. " Grand father…She was my friend! She can control her power! Why does fear make you want to seal her away?" _Then, King Hyperion looked to her and spoke. "This is for the greater good." Serenity stared at him in horror. What greater good would let her friend suffer? Was it true that sacrifices had to be made? She gasped. Tears filled her eyes. Draco's eyes narrowed. So, Albus was Hyperion, Serenity's grandfather._

Princess Serenity could not bear it anymore. She fled from the room. Prince Endymion tried to follow her, but Kunzite stopped him. As Serenity fled, she felt that all the corridors she passed were filled with disdainful shades of utter evil. Why did her father seal one of her friends away, especially, a week after becoming her friend? What did Persephone do? What made everyone support her father's decision? Questions raced through her head, along with various frustrations.

She ran out to a nearby balcony, which had a fountain in the center. Princess Serenity paused. Tears filled her eyes. She recognized the balcony as the place she first met Persephone. Agony filled her soul. Guilt ate at her heart. She fell to her knees near a bench. Then, she clenched her fists and started weeping. "Persephone, please forgive me. I could not stop it. I was useless!" She whispered as tears fell down her cheeks.

Unknown to her, two males stood in the shadows, watching her cry. This man was an exact lookalike of Salazar Slytherin. The other was Hades. "Interesting. The princess does not follow her father. I shall give her a gift. I wonder if the future of my descendants can be changed…" The lookalike of Slytherin muttered. Then, he walked away, leaving behind a strange purple crystal on the floor. Hades saw this and left a scroll on the ground, next to the crystal.

After Serenity calmed down, she sighed and sniffled. Crying did some good, in that it allowed her to let out her emotions, but Persephone was still gone. Then, she stepped on something hard and she winced. She fell on her knees hard and blinked. She knew that she was clumsy, but walking out of a balcony would not cause her to trip, right? She looked around and saw the crystal and the scroll lying on the floor. She stared at it in wonder for a few seconds. Then, she kept it. The purple hue of the crystal reminded her of her lost friend. She looked at the scroll with worry. What if it was a trap?

But… her heart told her to take it. So, take it, she did. As soon as it touched her fingers, it opened. She read it and her eyes widened. Then, she cast a silent Moon Princess Halation on it, at low power. After doing so, the scroll disintegrated into powder, which flew away in a breeze. She had to destroy it, lest she be accused of treachery. She then rapidly walked away from the area.

Soon after, three days passed. There was a meeting held on earth. It was in the Eorthe palace. Everyone who was in the meeting were discussing things like politics, spies, loyalty, schemes and lies. After several hours of long discussions and angry arguments, prince Endymion rubbed his forehead tiredly. He asked his generals who all seemed to be full of hatred, suspicion and anger, "Why do you all wish to fight the White Moon?"

Kunzite spoke. "We are tired of the moon's royal family ordering us around! We do not take commands from them, milord, but from you. We can't stand they way they spy on us from a distance. We will not tolerate the White Moon's actions anymore! You must tell them to stop being high and mighty! The time has come for Earth to take it's rightful place as the ruling party of the Milky Way!"

"No." Endymion spoke one word. It was spoken in shock and anger as he responded to the illogical things his generals had spoken of. He shook his head. He spoke commandingly. "Let me ask you a few things. Since when have you been spied on? Since when did others command you? Whose words are you repeating? Was it that repugnant creature's words? Don't you four see that you are being manipulated by that vile thing?"

The four generals became furious at his words. Then, Kunzite, the leader yelled. _"So, with those words… I can conclude one thing. You betrayed us!"_

_Zoisite yelled, "Prince! You are the one who is being brainwashed!"_

Jadeite spoke with anger coloring his words. "We need to fight them! That is right, my prince! They hold the power that we need!"

_Nephrite spoke. "The people of Earth are planning treason!"_

_The four then spoke as one. "Don't go to Moon anymore!"_

_Endymion sighed. He then spoke one word. "No." Then, he rapidly made a shield as they attacked. He knew now that no matter how hard he tried, they would not listen. He had no choice. He had to flee. Damn it. He thought that they would listen. However, they were too deep in the insane and dark embrace of beryl and Metallia to listen. Metallia was a strangely familiar name. Metallia sounded familiar. It was a forbidden being, sealed away on the sun…_

_The witch, Beryl… had unsealed it. He sighed and looked at his former guardians. "Die for your treachery!" Jadeite yelled as he hurled a huge plume of magical fire at him. Kunzite, Zoisite and Nephrite were doing and saying similar things as well. Damn it. They were starting to try and kill him. He quickly dodged some of the attacks and held up a shield with was made of a ring of glowing golden runes. He looked around. He grabbed a bag, which held lunar items confiscated from trespassers of the moon. He needed to get out of here. He knew that he had to escape. However, to do that, he would have to use that new power. It was his own creation… his own attack. _He recalled failing to create this attack many times. It was supposed to be his original creation. But now, he could not fail. He had to succeed. He closed his eyes and calmly focused on his powers.

As he concentrated, some attacks got past his shield and caused his face, arms and legs to have gashes. One even caused one of his ribs to be broken. However, despite the pain and blood, Endymion focused on gathering his magic for his attack. He winced involuntarily as he felt sharp pains in his body. However, he did not lose his focus, which was still on his magic. He paused for a moment. He recalled what his magical teacher, Tutor Jugis, had spoken to him. "My liege. Listen. You need all the patterns correct. However, spells sometimes do not work because intent… is the vital component of any spell. So, focus, milord. Focus!"

So, Endymion focused. He concentrated on the Golden Crystal, his starseed. He focused on the natural mystical powers he had. He focused his intent and emotions into the words he was about to mutter. When he sensed that he had gathered enough power, he yelled and thrust his palms outward. He let the energy go.

"_Tuxedo La Smoking Bomber!" As soon as he had yelled the four words, energy was expelled from his hands. He pretended to aim at his guardians. But in truth, he had aimed for the top of the wall close to the general's heads. The generals ducked, knowing the power had the potential to inflict fatal wounds, despite the ridiculous name. Despite that, it struck its true target with precision._

_ It hit the wall, which instantly_ exploded from the power of Endymion's attack. Endymion smiled as he saw his exit and he jumped onto a table and leapt out of the hole that he had created. Then, the four generals threw stars, petals, ice and fire at the fleeing prince. Endymion held off the attacks with a golden-hued magical shield, made of his own energy. One of the attacks pierced the shield and destroyed it. A shard of the shield was embedded in Endymion's left arm.

Endymion's arm ached but he focused on teleporting himself to the moon. He did so, in a flash of golden light. It happened in a few seconds. As he did that, the generals angrily ran out, only to see scorched grass and rubble. Endymion was nowhere to be seen. Moments later, the same golden glow that took Endymion way from Earth appeared on the moon, it faded, to reveal a bloodied, tired and calmed prince Endymion. He had been in a panic earlier, but now, his panic had vanished.

He knew that he was safe on the Moon. He fell to the ground, near the Serenitatis Castle. He breathed heavily as he forced himself to his feet and ran towards Queen Serenity and Princess Serenity who were in the gardens at the entrance. They saw him. He felt dizzy but did not stop moving. He did not stop until he was in front of his beloved princess and her mother. He knelt, despite the pain and injuries he had sustained from escaping his own people...

He sighed and bowed to the two shocked Moon royals. Draco, who was still disguised, was behind them. In the past two days, he had learnt about the method of travel called teleporting. He had seen how Endymion appeared. He stared at the bloodied Earth prince with surprise, shock and amazement. He was surprised that the prince could survive such blood loss. He was shocked at how Endymion could travel so far after being injured. He was amazed at how determined the prince was.

Endymion took a deep breath. He then spoke. "I have come… with grave news. You must listen to me. The people of earth are being brainwashed. I suspect that vile woman, the witch… Beryl has… She has brainwashed them." He then took a shaky breath and continued. "My guards tried to convince me that your kingdom is evil. They have said that people have spied on them and commanded them to do things they did not want to do.

_ He then gave the bag of confiscated objects to Queen Serenity who seemed shell-shocked at the revelations. Then, she had a look at the items inside the bag and was even more stunned. Some of the things inside the bag were considered to be lost magical items. Princess Serenity was silent for a few moments. Then, Endymion fell over. Princess Serenity grabbed him before his head could hit the stony path._

_She called for some soldiers to come and take Endymion to the healing wards. Serenity saw that Endymion was losing consciousness. She then whispered fiercely. "I will free them for you! One day, I will! I promise!" _

_Then, the soldiers came and quickly took the prince to the Healing wards of the Serenitatis castle._

_ An hour later, Serenity went to her room. To her shock, her guardians were there. " We heard of the events that happened to Endymion. Don't go to the Earth anymore!" Her four guardian sailors yelled at her._

_"I understand. I… I won't." Serenity spoke sincerely and sighed._

_The four guardians looked at her wearily and walked out of her room. Serenity looked out of a nearby window and stared at the earth…_

_She would free them._

_ She whispered to herself, "Nonetheless... I will keep my promise. I will free his guardians. I will free them one day."_

Author's notes:

Note: Sailor Saturn's information is based slightly on manga info with slight anime traces. This is based on the facts of these: The anime version is that the talismans summon the Holy Grail. In the manga, they awaken Sailor Saturn. But her, I have mixed up the facts a bit. This chapter is slightly boring I know, but integral to the story. Note… slightly. However, it is slightly different from manga, I know… But my mind wrote the plot that way. OK?

Also…I forgot to say, in earlier chapters…that this is an alternate storyline that does not follow into the futures of harry potter after DH and the sailor moon future (the manga sailor moon future will have a great influence on what I write.). However, this will incorporate events from all books. Also: All readers must ignore the Harry Potter epilogue to comprehend some events that will occur in this crossover fan fiction.

The conversation of Endymion and his four generals, was taken form the manga, but it is somewhat edited.

The powers of stars, petals, ice and fire belong to Nephrite, Zoisite, Kunzite and Jadeite respectively. These powers are based on what I can recall of the anime. Forgive me if I got their powers wrong.

Note: The Serenitatis castle is the Moon castle in the Silver Millennium. I call it the Serenitatis castle, because Mare Serenitatis ("Sea of Serenity") is a lunar mare located to the east of Mare Imbrium on the Moon.( this I got from Wikipedia and an encyclopaedia I have at home.) Also, I am not sure whether this is manga or anime only info, but wikipedia states that In _Sailor Moon_, Mare Serenitatis was the former location of the Moon Kingdom.

The name "Earth" comes from Old English and Old High Germanic words (_eorthe_ and _erda_, respectively) for "ground" or "soil," and it is the only name for a planet of the solar system that does not come from Greco-Roman info, I found on my inbuilt MacBook dictionary. Hence the name of Earth's castle… Eorthe.

In the manga, the sailor senshi do have castles.

Here is the list:

Mars=Phobos and Deimos

Venus= Magellan

Mercury= Mariner

Jupiter= Io

Uranus= Miranda

Neptune= triton

Pluto= charon

Saturn= titan

Chibimoon= Crystal Palace

Now, here are some things for you all to think about.

Serenity has seen a message by Hades. Why did she destroy it? What could make a message so dangerous? Also: what will she do with that crystal that she was given?

Also:

I made Serenity and Endymion use their powers… hmmm. Maybe they did not have powers in the past. Maybe they did. The anime and manga are not too clear about that. The musicals… well, I know about them, but not too much, so… I won't say more about them. But the Live action version, PGSM, Sailor Moon had a Princess Sailor Moon form (which was created by the creator of Sailor Moon, AKA… Naoko Takeuchi), so it could be canon that Serenity had some powers when she was young and in the Silver Millennium, just no Sailor Moon form. Um… I hope my words don't confuse people.

The silence will fall thing is inspired by Doctor Who. Silence is scary, kids.

Note: This trip into history is crucial to the plot. It will only take two chapters: this chapter and the next. Then, we shall move on to the current year, 1994.

Note: this will incorporate some stuff from other fandoms, but it will be mainly HP/SM.

So if you all hate multi-crossovers, get out now.

I will have pairings, but it is possible that some people do not like my couples. If so… I am sorry, but this is my imagination. If you dislike it, go to another fan fiction.

Latin:

sigilla - small figures , images; a seal

Secubo= to sleep alone

Discrimen = turning-point, critical moment; crisis, hazard, danger

Accitus= a summons

jugis =_ continual, ceaseless, perennial, constant._

Notes about names:

Note: info is from the MacBook dictionary

Hermes= the son of Zeus and Maia, the messenger of the gods, and god of merchants, thieves, and oratory. He was portrayed as a herald equipped for travelling, with broad-brimmed hat, winged shoes, and a winged rod. Roman equivalent Mercury.

Hyperion= named after a Titan of Greek mythology. Is also the name of a satellite of Saturn, the sixteenth closest to the planet, discovered in 1848 and having an irregular shape.

Persephone= a goddess, the daughter of Zeus and Demeter. Roman name Proserpina. In mythology, she was carried off by Hades and made Queen of the underworld.


	5. Chapter 5

Title: Mercury Dragon

Act: 1

Act 1 title: The Memories

Chapter Three: Past Events and Goodbye (part 1 of 2)

Quote:

Even death is not to be feared by one who has lived wisely.

Buddha

Despite the bad news of the Earth's betrayal, when two days passed, the official annual lunar ball was held.

At the end of the room, a group of elegant thrones sat on a raised platform with a long spiral staircase that led up to it, positioned so as to look out over the party. Queen Serenity sat in the middle as her queenly title dictated that she sat in such a way that it would speak of her command and position. Princess Serenity sat on the right, with Prince Endymion on the left of her.

Prince Endymion was there due to the quick work of the Moon's healers. Another princess, with pink hair, sat next to the right of Princess Serenity. The pink haired princess had a similar hairstyle to Serenity's. There were other queens, kings, princesses and princes sitting on the thrones. King Hyperion sat to the left of Princess Serenity.

There were little glowing and levitating spherical white-pink crystals placed near the thrones. The crystals were also placed in such a way that they resembled the planets of the Milky Way. Draco was still disguised as Agnitio Niteo. He sat quietly at a solitary table, staring at the whole place. He was also observing everything.

He was pensive. A day ago, Sailor Pluto had told him of three new abilities that he could use. The abilities were weapon sensing, water manipulation and his mental strength. He was also told to look for problems and think of how to solve them. But… the place looked like it was flawless, unlike the Wizarding world, which was flawed, now that he thought about it. Draco sighed and shook his head to get rid of his disturbing thoughts. He continued to observe the area.

The spacious high-ceilinged ballroom was a near sea of graceful women garbed in silky and expensive dresses of various colors. The men wore handsome tuxedos and other grand garments. The well-dressed guests mingled, hovering over the refreshment tables as they discussed anything from politics, weddings, business, gossip, laws and archery. After observing all of that, Draco came to one conclusion.

It was a ball held for politics, society and mostly pleasure. Despite that, in its atmosphere, the ball had a hint of tension. He could see that every noble and servant, who was in the ballroom. He had magically sensed that they had weapons on their bodies. They were all prepared for war. After hearing of the betrayals and what the prince of earth had to do to escape his currently unstable and brainwashed guardians, nobody wanted to take chances.

Draco sighed. Even he was prepared. He had his wand and his newly found political powers of his past life, which he was currently in… as a scholar and a minor noble. There were many things to discover in the past. He got up and left his table. He had to mingle. As he walked, he thought. Many thoughts whirled through his head.

He had found out that aside from the princess Serenity, Endymion, Endymion's generals, the outer and inner senshi, there was another group of senshi and knights in the Milky Way. He now knew it to be the galaxy the Earth was in due to some magical lessons he had learnt while in the guise of being a scholar. The group Princess Serenity was in was called the Celestial guardians.

As he thought about all those things, he chatted to the nobles and royals who were nattering about trivial things. He pondered as he chatted. He also became aware of new facts as he talked to all the people who were talking to him. A lady near him told him that one group was meant to be the sacrifices that suffer. He had many thoughts in his head and he wondered. The other group was made to be suffering sacrifices?

The other group also had a moon Princess. Their group also had generals, knights, inner gaurdians, outer guardians and an earthly princess. This group was known as the Crystal guardians. According to Sailor Pluto, they existed as a group of sacrifices, the ones who had to die. Draco was disturbed by such a purpose. Surely they could not exist just to die. There had to be something else. But… whatever the other reason was, he could not think of it, so he pondered.

He saw Prince Endymion walk down the stairs first. Then, Princess Serenity walked down too and then, their hands connected. After that, he saw them talk, with somber faces of love and worry. They did dance and smile, but he knew that in their fun, there was an undercurrent of unease and dread. There was a feeling of doom in the air.

Then, he ran into one such senshi…Sailor Crystal Uranus. She was also called princess Theia of Uranus. She wore a beautiful silken dress of blue and green. She had a fan in her right hand and a mirror in her left. Every few minutes, she would glance at her reflection and tidy her hair, like a preening peacock. Aside from the visible vanity, she seemed bored. He saw her near a balcony and she was looking at the sky. She looked as if she wanted to be somewhere… anywhere else. She looked utterly, utterly bored.

In truth, that was what she felt. She was feeling rather bored. She sighed. She wasn't much for pathetic small talk and meaningless conversation with people she barely even knew. She hated these kinds of gatherings; these people were hard to socialize with. In her mind, she was thinking of other things, which were important, like diplomacy, combat, tactics and sacrifices.

Draco approached her. He could see that her smiles were forced. She was also forcing herself not to lean against the window and look down to the ground, as it was considered uncouth. As Draco looked at her, She sighed and looked out of a window with a pensive look on her face. She was silently consoling herself with staring at the sky and sipping her drink, wondering how long until her posturing and gossiping acquaintances would come to bother her again.

Theia hadn't been looking forward to the ball; she wished she could have just faked sickness and then stayed in her room. Unfortunately she could not be absent as it wouldn't look good for the family. It was all about appearances. So she tolerated the party with a forced smile on her face. She distracted herself most of the time by entertaining others and making herself a hypocrite. She sighed yet again. She hated hypocrites and yet… she was becoming one.

If only her prince was here. Poor Poseidon. It was unfortunate that he had a contagious illness and had to be secluded away in his planet, Neptune, for his own good. His vanity and pride was what she admired. But… she knew that pride would not heal an illness. He had no luck. She had no luck. Only her guardian crow had luck. He was away on Uranus, helping her sister to file information on various enemies of the cosmic alliance. She sighed. It was boring. So, she sighed again and stared at the starry sky and the blue orb she knew to be the Earth…

Her eyes were pensive…

Draco approached her. He could tell that she was of the outer guard. She looked unguarded, but that look could be a trap, he could tell. She had a fan, which looked innocuous. But… Draco knew better. He felt waves of power coming from her fan. The aura of wind power that emanated from the fan was strong. He decided to ask her a very subtle question and see if she would deign to answer.

"Your highness," He greeted and bowed to her. She looked at him with wary eyes. It seemed that she wasn't naïve.

"Yes?" She spoke a word, in an imperiously commanding way that reminded him of his father.

"I would like to know why you are alone, your ladyship. If it pleases you, I can talk to you about arcane skills."

"I am bored." She finally spoke, looking at him with disdain and interest. "And Arcane skills? I have no need of them. I have powers which are mine by birthright."

Draco blinked. It seemed that she was not a deceitful person. She showed no anxiety or nervousness as she spoke. She continued to stare at him.

"Why are you bored?" He asked, seeking an answer.

"This event is utterly pointless. It's held by ladies and gentlemen of leisure who have nothing better to do with their time."

So why are you attending, milady, if it is so tedious?" He asked curiously.

"I don't care for this type of thing, but I attend to please my family. I attend because it is a responsibility that I have to do."

Draco nodded. He understood now.

"So, I am afraid to be blunt but… I assume that you are a mere substitute for your sister. By suffering, this role is a compulsory one. It is one you can't escape from. " He spoke.

The princess gave a small huff.

"If that is how you say it, yes... you assumption is correct. I am a substitute. It is my duty. But, if you were trying to ask if I was coerced into doing it, then, I would have to say no. I chose this. I want to protect the White Moon Kingdom. I want to protect our princess… the crystal Moon princess. She should not be a person who should die for Princess Serenity."

Draco blinked and listened to her.

"It may seem that the kingdom is perfect… well, at first glance, it may seem to be that way. But… everyone knows that all systems, especially those with a lot of power… they all have a flaw."

Draco was intrigued by her words. What flaw was she talking about? He pondered: was she talking about Sailor Saturn being sealed away? Was she trying to hint at why the Earth's people rebelled? He tilted his head and rubbed his chin.

"What kind of flaw are you talking about?" He asked.

"Dulcis et acerbus. Quod Suppono Subpono non est sacrificium, milord. renatus etiamsi tu oportet iter…I trust you understand. " She spoke and then, she turned and left. She had to mingle.

Draco stared after her. Well, that was cryptic.

What she had said was Latin for sweet and bitter. She had also mentioned sacrifices, rebirth and saving them. Who were they… who needed to be saved? What did it mean? Meanwhile, a princess was hiding behind a curtain. She was Sailor Pluto's sister.

She wondered if her words would make the scholar understand the weaknesses of her world…

She watched him carefully. Then, she approached and walked past. As she did so, she murmured to him in low tones.

" I noticed that Crystal gaurdian Uranus approached you with the hints to save our society. I will give you a second hint. Etiam regeneratio Repetam errorem current tempus. Omnis iniquitas, et in domum suam munditiam. Ut non magnopere sunt curanda factiones. Focus in populum, vir doctus. Salvum huius civilitatis. Memorise all of that.**"**

Draco pondered over those words and tried to speak to the girl, who walked past. However, she strode fast, and he lost her. He walked back to his table and pondered over what she had said. She had mentioned time, errors of the present time, failing eras and saving society. As he pondered, h_e watched as Princess Serenity danced with Endymion._ He thought of the dreams of the memories of his pass, his foray into it and all that he had heard and seen. Then, it clicked. _He sighed. He understood now. He waited for the dancing couple to stop. He approached them and noted that Prince Endymion was eying him warily._

As he approached, h_e bowed respectfully and spoke softly. "You must appreciate your current happiness, your highnesses, this happiness will not be eternal…" _

_Princess Serenity looked at him with a perplexed expression. Prince Endymion looked warier than his confused lover. _

"_What do you mean?" Prince Endymion asked, stating the question that was also on Princess Serenity's mind._

_Draco sighed. He spoke softly. "I have told you already. Your current happiness is temporary."_

_Princess Serenity was baffled by Draco's words. Prince Endymion was wary and frustrated. He frowned deeply. He felt shocked, terrified and frustrated. Why was everyone being either a traitor, cynical or cryptic?_

_When he saw Endymion frown, Draco left the ballroom._

Two more days passed and Draco saw her, his sister of his past life, creating a small hand-held computer in a laboratory. She had a visor, which looked half-done, on another desk.

" Oh my Merlin…" Draco muttered in shock.

It seemed that the Ministry had lied. His parents had lied. The Historians lied. Magic could co-exist with Muggle technology. His sister of his past life was holding a small handheld computer, which seemed to glow with an ethereal energy. There was something similar to the Wizarding Wireless radio on another counter. Prince Hermes, his past incarnation, was tinkering with it.

Draco's eyes widened and he felt many emotions. He was incredulous, astounded and perplexed. He wondered what to do about this discovery. He realized that with this, it was a horrifying and shocking epiphany. He also realized that the things he had learned about muggles were not true. A sudden realization came to him. He had been taught that the radio was created by muggles. Then, how was it possible that the Wizarding Wireless existed?

Perhaps wizards were influenced by the muggles? It was an insight that proved that the education system of the Wizarding world of the future… his time, was a failure. It was a failure that needed a solution…

He saw many problems with the continuation of their lies. The muggles would… either destroy them or… they would become their own demise.

With those thoughts in mind, he approached the Princess of Mercury and she looked up from the computer she held. "Greetings, scholar." She spoke.

He looked at her and the computer she held.

"What is that? It's technology yet it is emanating magical power." He spoke with a restrained curiosity.

"Hmm, are you asking about this? This is an experiment of mine. I am crafting a new innovation. It works well. Do you want to try it? I could use some feedback."

"Well, are you sure that it is stable? My planet of origin had problems integrating technology with magic." He spoke with intrigued tones. He made sure to lie, but his lie would be close to the truth...

The princess looked at him curiously. She frowned and thought. Where was his planet? It seemed to be quite a backwater one… by his description. She sighed and spoke, making sure to make her tone polite. " All of my Initial investigative scans showed that the fusion of technology and magic is stable.

He nodded. "I see. On my planet, magic tends to make technology unfeasible."

She spoke, looking thoughtful. " Scholar, do not worry about that. This has been tested many times. The tests have shown that the computer remains stable even when magic is used with technology."

Draco tried the computer. It worked. It even managed to create a tremendously perceptive analysis of any magical weaknesses foe would have. He then nodded and handed it back to her. He told her that it was well-made and left the room. When he left, he missed a curious look on her face.

She was staring at the Computer screen, and reading some words…

"Recent User: Prince Hermes, Aliases: Agnitio Niteo (A currently-existing Noble), Draco Malfoy(from another time?)

She was intrigued by the question mark…

Draco left the room, feeling intrigued. Why was this fact hidden from their history books? Were magic and technology actually compatible? If so, were the ministry and all the adults in positions of power hiding something?

two days passed. It seemed to be a normal day... but an hour after lunch , a monster was sent to the Moon to kill all its inhabitants.

To Draco's shock, Princess Serenity was locked in battle with it.

She was in her princess dress, but it was ripped, with holes in some areas. Some parts of the bottom were missing and that exposed her knees and bare feet. Her shoes were on the ground, a few feet away. Her lower legs had gashes on them and so did her arms. Her face was splattered with green blood.

The monster, he noticed was something, which seemed to resemble a demented dragon with a snake for a tail, huge bat-like wings and it had glowing red eyes…

It howled incoherently. It had an aura of dark power, which surrounded it, and Draco gulped. Then, he wondered why nobody was helping her. He then saw why.

"Mercury Aqua Rhapsody!"

"Jupiter Thunderbolt!"

"Mars Flame Sniper!"

"Venus Love Megaton Shower!"

Blue waves of magical water, green lightning, red fiery arrows, and orange-hued magical hearts were aimed at the monster, but the attacks dissipated before they could collide with the beast.

Sailor Jupiter clenched her right hand into a fist and yelled.

" Damn it, there is a force field!"

She tried to punch it, but was blown back by an unknown magical force.

Sailor Mercury was busy analyzing the monster with her computer.

Sailor Venus was using a sword to try and slice through the force field.

Sailor Mars was attacking it continually, trying to weaken the force field.

Meanwhile, as this was all happening, the monster let out a growl of almost incoherent words.

"We will destroy you, Moon Princess!"

Draco gasped. The monster spoke. It… it was sentient? He let out a deep breath. Serenity could not die. Not now… It… it was not her time. He saw that the monster had blown a huge plume of fire at Serenity. Serenity dodged the flames, but her left arm got slightly burned. Thankfully, it was minor. She gritted her teeth and closed her eyes in concentration for a few seconds. She needed to create one of her signature spells. Then, she opened her eyes.

"You won't succeed in doing that!" Princess Serenity yelled and raised a hand. She started to yell. "I, Princess Serenity… I will turn you into dust. Moon Princess Halation!"

The monster was bisected. There was a look of shocked disbelief on its face. Then, it turned into dust.

The force field vanished.

Sailor Jupiter, Sailor Mars, Sailor Mercury and Sailor Venus stared in shock.

Princess Serenity stared. Then, she fell to her knees.

"I did it…" She spoke and breathed heavily. Then, after a few minutes, she hastily forced herself to stand, even though she felt fatigued.

As she did so, Prince Hermes appeared with a scroll in his hand.

Draco stared, recognizing this as the beginning of his sister's moment of death, as well as the death of his past life…

He gulped.

He did not want to see this. But… He knew he had to. Pluto told him that he was here to learn things. So learn… he would. Even if he had to suffer emotionally for the knowledge, he would do it. He saw it… from another viewpoint, this time. Except… it was real.

Sailor Mercury ran up to his past self and smiled at him in a sisterly way. "What is it sister?" He heard his past self speak.

"The war has begun. The end is beginning. The Silver Millennium, the age of the planets is ending. My life will end soon." Sailor Mercury spoke in hasty tones. Her eyes were full of fear.

"What? What can I do?" He heard Hermes exclaim and ask.

"Hermes! Save the future! Make the sacrifice and bring forth the new era! Be the messenger and be strong! Remember the rite! Remember to make a sacrifice! Remember your beloved Earth!"

She spoke and gasped as she was impaled by a guy with dirty blonde hair, done up in a ponytail and he wore a general-like suit.

Serenity and her other three guardian sailors were aghast at what they were witnessing. They tried all ways and means, but their attacks failed to break through the petals.

"No! Zoisite? How can you do this? She's your lover! I will not let you kill her! Mercury Icicle Spear!" Hermes created an icy spear, which looked like an icicle and soared over the general...

But as it did so, He...Hermes, was stabbed by a strange spear made of petals. The petals dissipated as despair filled Hermes's eyes. Blood leaked out from the sides of his mouth and Hermes died.

He heard a girl scream. He saw red hair and a green and blue uniform. He recognized her face as being that of Princess Gaia.

"No! Hermes! Earth Tectonic shock!" She yelled.

Then, the wall of petals fell. As it fell, Zoisite was killed by her attack. His dead body fell on top of the rose bushes near a fountain.

Draco heard a masculine scream and a girl… Sailor Sun, he thought…and… Hades…

He saw them both run to the scene and both had horrified faces.

"No! Hermes! Live!" Hades was screaming in agonized rage and sadness.

Sailor Sun stood, with blonde-red hair streaming in the breeze and her cold blue eyes were filled with tears as she saw the scene.

"Hermes! Live! Please... come back... no…no…No!" Gaia screamed repeatedly.

"Cousin…" Sailor Sun spoke.

Gaia looked up at her tearfully.

"He… he will not come back."

Sailor Earth bit her lip, then, she screamed in misery.

"No! No! No! Please... no!" She screamed and punched the ground repeatedly. The words had sunk in…

Serenity and her other three guardian sailors were aghast at what they had witnessed.

Then, Serenity tried. She tried all magical and logical ways to see if the Mercury Royal siblings were alive. But they were dead. There was no heartbeat, no breaths, just lifelessness.

Sailor Mercury and her brother, Hermes… they were both dead.

"No…" Serenity had crumpled to her hands and knees, weeping for the loss of her friend.

Draco stood nearby and watched as the events of the past unfolded. He felt helpless, but he knew that these events had to happen.

He winced as he listened to the sailor senshi who was screaming her grief and despair to the skies.

"So, it begins…" Draco whispered, and left the scene with tears in his eyes.

The past had to happen… for him to exist. It was sad logic… but… still, he could not prevent this tragedy.

Endymion had seen the dead corpse of his former companion and guard, the petal general… Zoisite. A sad look was on his face for a few moments. Then, he looked away and sighed.

Then, Zoisite turned into a stone, which vanished.

Sailor Mercury's body vanished to reveal a sparkling blue crystal. It was her starseed.

Hermes's body was also disappearing and revealing a crystal.

The starseeds floated into Princess Serenity's hand.

"My friends. First it was Saturn, now…" She whispered sadly as she held the glowing blue starseed with sad esteem and despair.

Luna had notified Queen Serenity who was walking nearby of the Events that took place. Queen Serenity approached and spoke calmly. "Don't fret child, She will be reborn, along with the sealed one. "Moon Cosmic Power… Send her soul to the future."

The two starseeds then vanished to a better future. Well, at least, to Serenity… they had.

After Princess Serenity left, Queen Serenity turned to Draco.

"I know who you are… Hermes…reborn."

Draco blinked.

"How did you… know?" He asked.

Queen Serenity smiled softly. She handed him a blue crystal, which was glowing lightly and it was shaped like a star.

"Take this and give it to your sister who will be reborn. Her soul will find you. This crystal that I am giving to you is to be given to her when she reaches the height of her powers and her soul."

She handed it to him and murmured…

"As for yours, it will merge with you when you are born."

Draco took it and nodded respectfully. Then, Queen Serenity walked away.

After that… Three days passed quickly. Draco saw Neville, or rather… prince of the moon, training for the war.

He smiled. Maybe, if Neville regained his memories… he would forgive his present self for having been a snotty brat…"

As this happened, Sailor Pluto noticed that Draco's time left in the past was ending…

"Your time here is ending."

Draco stopped smiling. He nodded at her.

"When must I leave?" He asked.

"You must leave this era in two hours time. Beryl will be attacking the kingdom three hours after you leave…"

"I see. Let me say goodbye to all of them…"

Sailor Pluto nodded.

"You are allowed to say goodbye, but do not reveal your true identity."

She spoke softly.

Then, the hours passed rapidly. Draco knew he had to leave soon. However, before he did, he had to talk to Princess Serenity

Draco was busy talking to Princess serenity. She was was surrounded by the Soldiers of the Four Guardian Gods.

" Why are you leaving? One of my closest friends died. My guardian… died. She died today! Why do you have to leave?"Serenity tearfully asked many questions.

Draco decided to tell her a bit of the truth.

"I have to go or time will collapse. I am a person who is not of this time." He spoke in a mysterious way.

Serenity's eyes widened. Sailor Mars looked at him with narrowed eyes. Sailor Jupiter was looking at him warily. Sailor Venus looked at him with wary and sad eyes.

"You…" They all came to one conclusion.

"Do not say it. Goodbye … please continue to love and be true to your soul."

Princess Serenity nodded. Queen Serenity was nearby and spoke.

"Please get stronger as well. Be safe and happy, wherever you go in the future."

She stared at Draco. As she stared, Draco knew that she was evaluating him. He nodded.

"I am sorry, but farewell. Perhaps we will meet again." Draco spoke, trying to stop Serenity from crying again.

Then, Sailor Pluto escorted him to the door of time and space.

She opened the doors the same way she did in Hogwarts.

As soon as he was back in the dimension of Space and time, Sailor Pluto conjured two chairs. She motioned to him to sit in one.

He did so. She handed him a strange glowing potion, which was of a hue that seemed to be a liquid and glowing in rainbow hues.

"What is that?" He asked, looking at the liquid suspiciously. It looked inedible and strange. Potions normally did not glow, at least… not to his knowledge, they did.

"It will undo my special potion. Please also think about all that you have learnt and focus all of what you experienced into this."

She handed him a small rod of white crystal. Draco focused and the rod turned icy blue. He handed the rod back to Sailor Pluto who took it, examined it and smiled. She banished it away to somewhere in the dimension of time.

Strangely, he did remember everything he had seen and heard. He was perplexed. He looked to Sailor Pluto for guidance.

She spoke. "That crystal holds a copy of the memories which you had focused on. It will be for the real Agnitio Niteo… so that things in history will go smoothly.

Draco nodded, understanding her words. He noticed a mirror nearby. He gulped down the strange potion and immediately noticed that he was changing back. His disguise faded away to reveal his normal appearance, his nightclothes and bare feet.

"Wow…" Draco muttered.

" Will you cope with being back in your time?"

Draco blinked. " Well, it will be strange, but I will learn to adapt and cope with the changes and my memories." He spoke, looking at Sailor Pluto.

"You may leave… by those doors." Sailor Pluto then pointed to a set of doors which looked like the ones he had entered a few seconds ago.

"Those doors will take me back to Hogwarts?" He spoke in curiosity.

Sailor Pluto nodded.

"Goodbye." He spoke and left. The doors slammed shut behind him and faded away.

He found himself back in the Slytherin dormitory.

Before he could even think of how long he had been gone, Blaise yelled, "you vanished half an hour ago and now you are back? Draco, what did you do? What are those doors? Who was that lady? Why did you do something forbidden? Are you mad?"

Draco took in a deep breath. He quickly took his wand and hid it from Blaise's view. Then, he used occlumency to quickly scan Blaise's mind and noted that Blaise had not told anyone of his short disappearance. He quickly made up his mind...

"I apologise..." He spoke softly.

Blaise heard his words, despite the soft tone.

"Sorry... but... why?" Blaise asked.

Draco pointed his wand at Blaise. Draco spoke clearly and loudly. "Obliviate!"

Blaise's eyes widened with horror but his eyes went vacant and Draco muttered to him a sentence. "You never saw that door. You never saw me. You will forget this."

Then, Blaise blinked and the vacant-eyed stare left.

He looked at Draco. he spoke. "What..."

Draco spoke in a quick yet fluid manner. "You were sleepwalking."

Blaise blinked. In the room, the others continued to sleep and snore.

Author's notes:

What are the lawful and unlawful stuff about the obliviate ( memory charm)? tell me in reviews?

In Book 6, Snape attempts to read Draco's mind after Draco is caught crashing Slughorn's party and is unable to do so. He says something like, "Ah, I see Aunt Bellatrix has been teaching you occlumency." However, this takes place when Draco in in his last few months of his third year. Let's just say that he has learnt it early and well, please don't be mad. My excuse for this is artistic licence.

This will incorporate the Sailor V manga as well. Sailor V is the precursor of Sailor Moon and is by Naoko Takeuchi.

Note: Regarding Sailor Moon, It incorporates bits and pieces of the anime with the manga.

Note:

I also edited the previous chapters. Please reread them. Please and thanks.

Draco spent exactly 2 weeks in the past. And… he was gone from the present for three hours. What bearing this has on the future… well, you will all see.

Sailor Mercury and Draco's past incarnation died in the past first (This is where it starts to diverge from SM canon(only slightly, mind you)) and Draco could not do anything about it. But this helps his character. If you have no idea why her death would change him, then… please reread the previous chapters again.

Also…I forgot to say, in earlier chapters…that this is an alternate storyline that does not follow into the futures of harry potter after DH and the sailor moon future. The manga version of sailor moon's future will have a great influence on what I write.

However, this will incorporate events from all books, so please make sure you know all of the books, because the deathly hallows will be in this. Also: All readers must ignore the Harry Potter epilogue to comprehend some events that will occur in this crossover fan fiction.

I am aware that the past events proceeded very quickly. However, this is just meant to get some things in the fan fiction rolling. There will be flashbacks of more things that happened when Draco was in the past. Also, Serenity and the others will have flashbacks, which will fill up the blanks.

This fanfic will have a sequel. I have decided to try writing something epic and good. Also: if I ever name someone like this: Ebony Dark'ness Dementia Raven Way, (the name is from one of the worst Harry Potter fan fictions on the net. Trust me, it burns my eyes.) Please tell me! I don't want to create a crap story. Ok? Thanks for reading this.

If you have any questions, please ask.

The crystal senshi are not Mary Sues and Gary Stus. They serve a purpose in this. I was inspired by a Gaiaonline role play I am in, But I am using my characters only.

Latin WORDS

Quod Suppono Subpono non est sacrificium.

= A substitute is not a sacrifice.

renatus etiamsi tu oportet iter

= even if we are reborn, you must find a way.

dulcis : _sweet, pleasant, agreeable._

Et = and

Acerbus can mean "bitter", " gloomy", or "dark"

Attacks in this:

Mercury aqua rhapsody- this is Mercury's most powerful attack; she materialized and played a watery lyre, firing a blast of water at the enemy. She received this ability in the SuperS season.

Etiam regeneratio Repetam errorem current tempus. Omnis iniquitas, et in domum suam munditiam. Ut non magnopere sunt curanda factiones. Focus in populum, vir doctus. Salvum huius civilitatis.

That means: Even rebirth will repeat the errors of current time. Every home has its iniquity and purity. Do not pay too much attention to the factions. Focus on the people, sir scholar. Save this society.

The Technology and Magic thing… I want to almagate magic and technolog together, Sailor Mercury's creation of the Mercury

Theia

**Theia** was a Greek goddess, a Titan who gave birth to the Moon goddess, is the daughter of Gaia and Uranus.( info from Wikipedia)

From Macbook Dictionary( see below)

Echo

a nymph deprived of speech by Hera in order to stop her chatter, and left able only to repeat what others had said.

Narcissus

a beautiful youth who rejected the nymph Echo and fell in love with his own reflection in a pool. He pined away and was changed into the flower that bears his name.

Poseidon

the god of the sea, water, earthquakes, and horses, son of Cronus and Rhea and brother of Zeus. He is often depicted with a trident in his hand. Roman equivalent **Neptune**.

The muggle technology and magic mixing together is an idea I always wanted to do… So, here goes.

Sorry for the length of this chapter, but it holds important information.


End file.
